Set of Seven
Helmet of Lust Helmet of Lust may do one of three things. #If the drop rate for the last twenty kills before the helmet was equipped was higher then average then the drop rate will half, and all monsters will become passive. #If the drop rate for the last twenty kills before the helmet was equipped was average, the chance of receiving money drops doubles. #If the drop rate for the last twenty kills before the helmet was equipped was lower then average, all monsters will become passive and the drop rate of non-money items will triple. Helmet of Lust is obtained after the player picks up 99,999 gp worth of drops. It is the first on the list of the Set of Seven, and the others can only be received after this one. Therefore, if a player has any of the Set of Seven, they must have Helmet of Lust, making it the most common of the Set of Seven items. Chestplate of Gluttony The more food the player eats, the higher their defense gets; but the less points food heals. Inversely, if the player wears the Chestplate of Gluttony for an hour without eating any food, the food will heal double points but their defense drops by 20%. Gloves of Greed This Glove starts with a bonus of 100 for attack and 130 for defense, making it one of the best gloves in the game. However, for every 50 gp worth of items the player has been given through trade, the bonus goes down 1 point. Inversely, for every 100 gp given during player trades, it will give another point to either, with a limit at 170 bonus for attack and 200 bonus for defense. Platelegs of Sloth For every 100 squares the player walks, the defense bonus for this item goes up a point. But if the player uses a teleport, the bonus will reset back to zero. Boots of Wrath Wearing these boots gives a 245 bonus to attack. makes the Run Gauge infinite. However if a monster/player is killed, then the gauge will start to go down. Once it reaches zero, the running stops. Once it reaches -1 (that's one below zero) the gauge will reset back to one hundred. If ten monsters are killed, then it will reset at -10. If one hundred monsters are killed, then it will reset at -100. If One Thousand monsters are killed, it will reset at -1000. Cape of Envy Once each day, the player can use this cape to copy the clothes/armor of another player for 24 hours. However, health will deplete, and if left unchecked, the cape will drain your life every three hours, meaning you must constantly replenish yourself with food if you wish to copy a high-leveled person's powerful armor. Armor copied cannot be unequipped, and the effect ends if the cape is unequipped, and will not work again until the next day. Amulet of Pride Every twelve hours, the Player can enjoy a temporary stat boost of 7 levels for any skill. However, the effect ends if you can be seen on any other player in RuneScape's screen for more then 45 seconds. Glove Of Greed.xcf Category:Items Category:Equipable items